


As I Lay Dying

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Major character death - Freeform, all downhill from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is fatally wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock

The stars above me wink. 'Hello wanderer' They seem to say. 'Now that you're here why don't you stay for a while?' The dark night sky reaches out above me as far as I can see. Astronomy was never of much interest to me, infamously so. I wonder how I made it up here, suspended in space. Every time that I blink it becomes harder to open my eyes again. I begin to see stories scrawled in thick ink on the back of my eyelids. Stories of madmen and demons. Stories of danger and delight. How long have they been there? How long have they laid in wait? I focus on the words. "The dragon breathed deeply and let  _john_ out a puff of fire. The men gathered around  _john_ their burning city and wept _john_ for the mothers and  _john_ children that had peri _john_ shed  _john_ th _john_ e _john_ r _john_ e.  _johnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn._ " The stories become riddled with a name.  _john._  When my eyes opened the stars wink out a rhythm. '.--- --- .... -.' The waves crash against the walls of my mind whispering  _johnjohn._

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

_eeee-_

My body screams with fire. My eyes open to a new reality. I take in the world around me. "Sherlock! Can you hear me?" John screams. I nod slowly. "Sherlock, you've been shot. The ambulance is on the way. Don't move, I'm putting pressure on the wo................

 

The stars speak again 'Don't leave us, this is where you belong' I smile up at them as my body begins to float again. Yes, this is where I am meant to be...

 

"Sherlock. Damn it, stay with me. Don't close your eyes!" John pleads. "But I can see the stars, John. Don't you see them?" I ask. "Sherlock, look at me." He says. "You're going into shock. Don't close your eyes. Focus on me." John says. "Ah, yes. John. The universe spoke your name to me. The stars winked it out. The water washed it over me. John." I tell him. "Sherlock you aren't making any sense. Don't think about the stars, focus on......... _john_


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets shot. John's point of view.

The bullet went right through. The bullet went right through him. I quickly take off his scarf and press it to the wound. I dial emergancy. "State your emergancy." The woman on the other end of the line says. "My friend has been shot. Corner of Bank and South. The bullet has hit an artery. He is bleeding out." I push hard down on the scarf as blood begins to trickle out of Sherlock's mouth. "Is your friend conscious sir?" The woman asks. "Barely, just get someone here now." I say and drop the phone. I look down into Sherlock's dazed eyes and try to get his attention. "Sherlock, can you hear me? You've been shot." I say to him. "John." He replies. "Yes it's John. I'm here." I say.

His body is still beneath me and I can see the blood draining from his face. "John?" He coughs through a mouth of blood. Suddenly his body is shaking beneath my hands. "Sherlock, you've been shot. The ambulance is on the way. Don't move, I'm putting pressure on the wound." His eyes close and he begins to hum, I shake him and scream his name as a small crowd begins to appear around me. Now there is blood bubbling out of his right nostril. I hold him still. I turn my head to the right, away from his body, and retch. My vomit covers the concrete and I spit. 'Focus John' I tell myself. I have to pull it together.

I look down at Sherlock's body and realize he's leaving me. He's leaving me alone in this damned world that is nothing without him. The scarf is soaked through and draining onto the pavement. His blood reaches my pool of vomit and they seep together. 'That's it' I think. 'That's the last of us. Fear and death pooling in the street for everyone to see.' I look back down at his stifining frame. His eyes move feverishly behind his eyelids. I shake him again.

"Sherlock. Damn it, stay with me. Don't close your eyes!" I plead. "But I can see the stars, John. Don't you see them?" He asks. "Sherlock, look at me." I say. "You're going into shock. Don't close your eyes. Focus on me." I say. "Ah, yes. John. The universe spoke your name to me. The stars winked it out. The water washed it over me. John." He says through a bloody foam. "Sherlock you aren't making any sense. Don't think about the stars, focus on me." I say. His eyes roll back in his head and I know it's over.

All of his movement has stopped. I try to find a pulse as people around me scream in terror. There is nothing. He is gone. "I'll be right there." I whisper. I wipe off most of the blood on my jacket. My hands stained red, but no longer slick. 'It'll be ok.' I think. I reach under the back of my jacket for my browning. I raise it from my waistband and everything goes still. I rest the barrel in my mouth. I think of all the times I've done this. It almost feels normal. All the times I almost shot myself. All of the times before Sherlock. And now just once after him. I pull the trigger.


End file.
